


Three-Quarters Full

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: The air is warm and sweet inside Cas and Dean's little house, against the chill of the Autumn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://www.explodingdick.tumblr.com/)

The sweet smell of cranberry muffins wafted from the kitchen. Cas sat on the couch in the warm living room, squinting at his laptop screen. Dean had told him to choose a movie to watch, but Netflix was seriously lacking in the bee documentary department.

A small smile began to tug at the corner of his lips as a faint rustle of leaves grabbed his attention. Dean was back. (Cas made a mental note that they’d forgotten to rake this morning.)

The familiar jangle of Dean’s keys at the front door reached his ears in unison with the beeping of the oven. Cas shifted his laptop onto the couch cushion next to him. He stood up, stretching, and walked to the kitchen.

He reached for the oven mitt and opened the oven, letting aroma of cranberries and sugar surround him.

“Babe?” Dean called out, walking into the kitchen a few seconds later. “I got us pumpkin spice lattes.” His ears had been pink from the chill outside but now they grew pinker, as they always did when he indulged.

Cas scrunched his nose. Pumpkin spice wasn’t his favorite, but he could endure it for his husband. It was Dean’s guilty pleasure. “Thank you, Dean.”

He’d leave his cup three-quarters full as he always did, and later Dean would pretend to drink it only so as not to waste it.

Cas pulled the muffins out of the oven, placing them on the stove to cool. “The muffins are ready.”

Dean handed Cas one of the coffee cups. Cas took a sip of the warm drink.

Dean stepped forward and set to kissing the flavor off his lips.


End file.
